


The Archer (Sonic The Hedgehog 2020)

by CarrieWrites



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Gen, That's basically the oneshot idea of it, What if the Wachowski's had a daughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarrieWrites/pseuds/CarrieWrites
Summary: Sonic was 6 years old when he first heard RED by Taylor Swift.He was 6 years old when Hannah Wachowski, at 10 years old, discovered a pair of green eyes watching her from under the deck.He was 6 years old when she included him in her tradition.He was 6 years old when Taylor Swift brought him and one of his favorite humans together.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	The Archer (Sonic The Hedgehog 2020)

Sonic was 6 when he first heard RED by Taylor Swift.

Hannah Wachowski had a tradition where she listened to each new album that was released out in the back deck, the CD player playing the songs.

She’d sing along to the songs she knew, swayed and stayed silent to the ones she didn’t know, and dramatically sing and dance to her favorite.

And Sonic would watch from under the deck, Hannah already becoming his all-time favorite human (tied to Donut Lord and Pretzel Lady).

Hannah was 10 years old when RED was released, he knew.

Because of the amount of candles that were in her cake on her birthday that year it was released.

But, it became a tradition for both of them, solely because she had spotted him under the deck.

Well, she spotted two big, green eyes watching her, but she didn’t freak out as much as walk towards him, crouched down and sang to him, Everything Has Changed playing in the background.

She messed up the lyrics, but she reached out with her hand and hesitantly, he had taken it.

She didn’t pull him to reveal himself, but she squeezed his hand, grinning and singing to him.

He decided he wanted to see this tradition from now on.

—

Sonic was 7 when he heard Taylor Swift, Speak Now, and Fearless.

They were albums that were released before he left Mobius and came to Earth.

Well, one of them was, the others were before Hannah started this tradition, still too young to be left alone on the back deck.

And before she knew who Taylor Swift was.

She hummed and danced to the songs of the self-titled album Taylor Swift, she sang along to Never Grow Up and Superman, songs in Speak Now.

She sang along to Fearless, reaching under the deck, where she knew Sonic would be (what he was? she wouldn’t know until she was 18, a year after they listen to Taylor Swift’s latest album, but that was seven years from now, Hannah only 11 years old).

He took her hand, smiling as she looked at him, grinning and singing to him.

He knew she probably thought she was imagining it, playing pretend that there was someone there, that the very real touch between her hands and his gloved paws was pretend as well.

But, he didn’t let himself think like that when she’s singing, as she continues from Fifteen, to Love Story, humming along to the next two songs before bursting into song and dance again to You Belong With Me.

This tradition helped him forget that he was alone.

—

Sonic was 8 when 1989 came out, Hannah 12.

The country singer decided to try Pop, and while he’ll never know that people hated that Taylor Swift made that change, he’ll only know Hannah’s gleeful singing and dancing to the songs, more energetic and happy.

She had wanted a new album from Taylor Swift so badly, she didn’t care that it was Pop.

She liked it!

Sonic grins as she sings to Blank Space, Style, Out of the Woods, Shake It Off, Bad Blood, and Wildest Dreams.

She did something new this time though.

She brought sandwiches, one with the sticky note on top with the words-

**To my mysterious friend under the deck steps**

**\- Hannah**

(He called her Karaoke Angel, but knowing her name was also great!).

He took his sandwich, Hannah taking the other that was hers, and they munched together (but not quite together, he thought silently, the fact that she still doesn’t know what, who he is clouding his thoughts as he tried to push it away) as they listened to the rest of the album.

—

Sonic was 11 when Reputation was released, Hannah 15.

This had to be his least favorite album, due to the fact that most of these songs were SCARY.

…Ready For It?, I Did Something Bad, and Look What You Made Me Do being prime examples.

Hannah didn’t seem to think so, singing the songs from memory, LOVING how powerful it made her feel.

But Delicate, Gorgeous, Dancing With Our Hands Tied, and Call It What You Want were songs that made her silent, smiling thoughtfully, swaying to the beat, her hand on the step where Sonic would normally hold her hand (which he did, during the songs he thought was scary).

Not the best album, but, he enjoyed having Hannah there, as always.

—

Sonic was 13 when Lover came out, Hannah 17.

He liked this album more than the previous one.

Hannah was quieter this time though, not singing for the first two songs before singing Lover softly under her breath.

She was wrapped in her blue, yellow, pink flag that Sonic didn’t know why she was so proud of, why she cried when Pretzel Lady and Donut Lord gave it to her on her birthday.

She bounced along to The Man though, grinning as the lyrics shouted the social injustice that females had to face.

Then, she started to sing along to The Archer, placing her hand where she normally lets her mysterious friend (she’s 17 years old now, she shouldn’t be having imaginary friends anymore…) take her hand, and she smiles warmly when she feels the mysterious friend take it.

_“Combat, I'm ready for combat_

_I say I don't want that, but what if I do?_

_'Cause cruelty wins in the movies_

_I've got a hundred thrown-out speeches I almost said to you…”_

—

He’s 14 now.

Hannah 18.

Sonic’s in Hannah’s arms, tears hitting his face as Dr. Eggman’s weapons aim at the two best friends…

The two siblings…

She’s singing The Archer…

_“Easy they come, easy they go_

_I jump from the train, I ride off alone_

_I never grew up, it's getting so old_

_Help me hold on to you”_

_“I’ve been the archer, I've been the prey_

_Who could ever leave me, darling_

_But who could stay?”_

Hannah looks at his face, his eyelids drooping before he struggles to open them.

Revealing his green eyes.

Green Eyes.

Like the eyes from-

Hannah let out a shaky ‘oh’, at the realization that Sonic IS the mysterious friend that had been listening to Taylor Swift’s albums with her for all these years.

She struggles to keep singing, her voice cracked, hugging him closer.

_“Dark side, I search for your dark side_

_But what if I'm alright, right, right, right here?_

_And I cut off my nose just to spite my face_

_Then I hate my reflection for years and years”_

_“I wake in the night, I pace like a ghost_

_The room is on fire, invisible smoke_

_And all of my heroes die all alone_

_Help me hold on to you…”_

—

They’re still 18 and 14 when they watch Miss Americana on Netflix, Taylor Swift’s Documentary.

Sonic is sitting next to Hannah, bouncing on his spot on the couch as it starts, Hannah smiling at him.

“This is so exciting! I’ve always wanted to know more about Taylor Swift than listening to her music!”

“Well, be prepared! Genesis said this movie might make us cry and be angry for Taylor.”

Genesis was Hannah’s girlfriend, a person Sonic called Flower Drinker (She really loved tea).

“Ooooh, I’m so nervous!”

True to form, Hannah cried, Sonic got angry for Taylor Swift, both watching in wide-eyed awe at the challenges of being a celebrity and all this intense hate the singer that brought them together faced.

They’re both grateful for her.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote a thing because Sonic the Hedgehog has become an emotional support movie for me since the whole pandemic and quarantine happened (along with Trolls World Tour, but that's a different thing entirely).
> 
> I'm actually planning on making a whole book based on adding Hannah to the storyline of the movie, but that won't be till I can find a way to buy the movie and/or when I can stream it on Hulu.
> 
> I hope you guys liked it.


End file.
